A Twisted Kiss
by ladynightsky
Summary: Brandon's the most popular guy in school and Bloom is a complete freak. What happens when one day at the mall Brandon tries to make his girlfriend jealous by kissing a random girl...who turns out to be Bloom...who turns out to have a huge crush on him?


**A Twisted Kiss**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

Summary: AU Brandon is the most popular guy in school, and Bloom is a complete weirdo. What happens when one day at the mall, Brandon tries to make his girlfriend jealous by kissing a random girl, who turns out to be Bloom, who turns out to have a huge crush on him? Bloomdon

* * *

**A/N: Plot bunny I wrote when I should be working on _To Love a Traitor_ or _Is Love Really Forever?_. xD Enjoy. R&R!!! Feel free to flame me if you don't like the pairing…**

**WARNING: This is a very cliché, vain, high school fic. If you feel the need to criticize me for writing it, go ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you. Also, a bit Bitch!Stella in the beginning…**

* * *

_He turned slowly around in his seat, flipping his perfect brown hair expertly out of his face, revealing the high, chiseled cheekbones and those smothering, rich chocolate eyes…_

"BLOOM!!!"

Bloom's eyes snapped up, and found the source of the shout. She gulped. Ms. Harris, the biology teacher, stood hands on hips, glaring at her rather venomously.

"This is the third time I've called you, now answer the question!"

A hot blush spread across her pale cheeks as her classmates turned around to stare. The girls whispered to each other and giggled while the boys sniggered and mockingly; loudly, whispered "Moron."

If it had been possible, she would've sank lower in her seat, but she was already hunched over to the extent of the chair. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the perfect face she'd been watching was one of the ones chuckling, and a sick feeling of helplessness came over her. It was eighth period, and Harris would most likely keep her after if she didn't find the answer to the question fast. She racked her mind, but couldn't come up with any hint to what the teacher had asked. What had they been studying anyway…?

"_Pssst!_" came the shivery whisper from behind her. Bloom didn't dare turn around for fear of Ms. Harris's noticing. The voice continued on. "_The answer is p__arthenogenesis."_

"Bloom! I'm waiting!" came Harris's sharp reprimand.

"P-Parthenogenesis?" she stuttered uncertainly, praying that her neighbor hadn't been trying her to get her to say the wrong answer. Harris's face remained stony, but she turned back to the board.

"That is correct, Bloom, but pay stricter attention and don't let me catch you daydreaming again, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions for you. This is an advance class, and I expect you to keep up."

Bloom breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher started to draw complex diagrams on the chalk slate, and most eyes in the room turned to listen to her lecture. She turned around to thank her benefactor, and came face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes that belonged Flora de le Frais.

Her mind turned blank for a moment, and she felt her mouth drop in astonishment. The intense shock passed, and, feeling like an idiot, she muttered a "thank you," and hastily whipped back around in her chair.

The fact that a girl like Flora had even looked at her, much less talked to her, much less _helped her,_ was incredible. Flora was one of the Beautiful People, a popular, regarded as a goddess. She was Stella Solaris's friend. She sat at the "It" table. Hell, she was an It girl!

With flawless, tan skin and huge deep green eyes framed by sooty black lashes wide set on a perfectly symmetrical face, she looked like she belonged on a foreign runway even on her worst days. Bloom could only dream of such looks.

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts, and she packed her bags slowly, letting the rush of students running to escape the classroom flow around her. She slung her backpack on, and walked out of the nearly empty classroom; into the hall. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she reluctantly turned around, hoping it wasn't some boy trying to mock her long after the joke was over.

It was Flora. She had a designer velvet green messenger bag casually slung over one shoulder, and a pair of big-framed sunglasses perched on her head among the strands of luxurious, waist-length sable hair.

"Hey. Bloom, right?" she asked, twirling a lock of hair absentmindedly with one hand and smoothing down her pink minidress with the other (Bloom identified it as Dolce and Gabbana right away, she'd been around the private-schooled heiresses long enough to learn their labels).

She nodded in response to Flora's question, unsure what to say. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the other end of the hallway.

"Yo, Flloooorrra!"

Both Bloom and Flora turned their heads to look, and the former gulped as she saw the entire crew of Beautiful People head toward her. From personal experience, she knew that not all of them were as nice as Flora appeared to be, and she'd rather stay out of their path of fire. In her head, she named each one and the label attached to them.

The one who had called out was Musa Dansante, a tall, laughing girl that was constantly singing or rapping or listening to music. People called her _La__Cantante_; the singer. Her best friend, Layla Brisant, swept along besides her, looking bored and bouncing a basketball with one hand. Jock. Behind them were Tecna Avionique and her boyfriend Timmy, who were possibly the only It's with half a brain. Tecna was senior class president, and Timmy was in charge of everything that ran on batteries or electricity in the school. Riven Mauvais, resident bad boy and Musa's current boyfriend, was chatting with Sky Affreuse (the self-proclaimed "playa") and Helia Graphsite (a genuinely good artist). Bringing up the rear were the reigning King and Queen themselves, Stella Solaris and Brandon Vicieux.

Bloom took one look at Brandon and turned her head away. It had been his gorgeous eyes that'd nearly gotten her into trouble earlier, and she didn't want to stare like a fool at him again, especially not in front of the groupies that trailed along behind the It's and the It's themselves.

They breezed up to the two girls, and Musa's eyes immediately appraised Bloom.

"Isn't this the girl who Brandon says you helped in class, Flo?" she asked. Bloom detected nothing but genuine interest in her tone, but was wary anyway. Public humiliation wasn't an amusing prospect.

"Yeah, it is." Flora answered. Stella's head quickly turned to survey the girl that her boyfriend had talked about. Just as quickly, she dismissed her and returned to coolly examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"You know, you shouldn't be hanging around with social deficits. It'll bring you down," she said idly. Flora colored prettily, and Musa stared at Stella rather challengingly.

Brandon chuckled, diffusing the tension a bit, and slung an arm around Stella's stiff shoulders.

"Aw, c'mon Stell, it's her own life, leave her be." he murmured. Stella stiffened even more in her Ralph Lauren denim miniskirt and Gucci halter, her orange eye-shadowed eyes narrowing at Bloom, then suddenly tossed her perfect blonde head and returned to her aloof manner.

"Ahem. So yeah, just wanted to…er…say hi…?" Flora said to Bloom, waving her hand a bit. Bloom nodded silently, and, taking an unsaid clue from Stella, quickly drifted down the still-crowded hallway toward the exit.

* * *

**A/N: So..? You guys like? R&R :)**


End file.
